A Moment Of Peace
by smoking-tulips
Summary: Sweden has some troubble sleeping, while Norway seems to have a gift for falling asleep at anytime.  Inspired by Ducere on DeviantArt. kinda Nor/Fem!Swe


_Inspired by this beautiful picture on DA_

_ducere(X) . (X)deviantart(X) . (X) com (X) / # / d4bgpq1_  
><em>just remove the '(X)'<em>

* * *

><p>It was not rare to find him sprawled across the sofa on a rainy day – nor was it rare to find him falling asleep within moments of his head hitting one of the pillows. What was rare however, was the faintest of smiles that graces his lips as he dreamed of something Sweden could only begin to wonder about.<p>

Leaning on the back of the sofa she carefully watched over the sleeping male with a worried look. Norway wasn't smiling in his sleep today. Reaching down to touch his face she couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes – he must be staying up later than usual.

Tracing his jawline she makes a gasp of surprise as his eyes fly open.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled as she quickly removed her hand from his personal space.

"No worries..." Norway replied back sleepily as he shifted to a more comfortable position "anything you needed?" he inquired as he stifled a yawn.

'Yes' the voice in her head replies

"No." her voice utters out loud instead.

Norway's dull blue eyes focused on hers for a moment before he reached out and removed her glasses.  
>"Liar..." he stated dully as he spun her glasses around in his hand "There's is something."<p>

Sweden frowned slightly and tried to snatch her glasses back from her neighbour. "Give them back." she near snarled at him.

"Not until you tell me what you want." he teased and leaned away from her, extending his arm in the opposite direction of her reach.

"Stupid Norwegian."

Norway chuckled and gave her a sly smirk. "Well, this 'stupid' Norwegian thinks something is wrong and is willing to help."

Sweden considered the option before taking a seat next to him, fiddling with her hair as she tried to find the right words.

"I'm having trouble sleeping." she finally admitted.

"Why?"

"It's cold..."

Norway seemed taken back at her answer and leaned closer to place a hand on her forehead. "Are you ill?" he inquired with genuine concern. They're both used to snow and ice for months on end – Denmark might complain a bit; but the rest of them hardly notice it.

"No..." Sweden shook her head and removed his hand.

"Then why are you cold?"

Biting her bottom lip nervously, she tried to find a way to explain her problem.

"Finland doesn't want to sleep in the same bed as me..." she whispered quietly as a prominent blush rose to her cheeks. The Nordic male still flinched at her touches and whenever she tried to get close to him he would move further away or make up some excuse to leave. 'Terribly sorry Sweden, I have work to do', 'well look at the time, I need to go make dinner', 'oh no! I forgot to do my paperwork'.

Sweden always tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, she wanted to believe he genuinely was busy and therefore couldn't spend time with her – but deep down she knew the truth:

Finland was terrified of her.

"You're married...isn't that what married couples are supposed to do?" Norway raised one eyebrow as he studied her blushing face. Handing her glasses back to her, he bent down slightly to get a better look. Sweden never showed much emotion – the two were similar in that aspect. The difference was that while Norway would genuinely be indifferent to a lot of things, Sweden only hid her true feelings. With so many men surrounding her for so many years it had become a habit to mask her feelings behind the same cold and uncaring mask that Norway always bore.

The female nation nodded and bit her bottom lip again – willing the tears not to fall.

"He's scared of me." she whispered with effort, chocking back the lump in her throat. She didn't want Norway to see her cry, even if he was one of the few who had seen it before.

"Stupid Swede." Norway grumbled before pulling the blonde woman into a tight hug. Sweden first reaction was to push herself away from the Nordic male, but as Norway's embrace remained steadfast she let herself relax ever so slightly. A small noise of surprise escaping her lips as she suddenly found herself lying on top of the blonde male on the sofa.

"I'm going back to sleep." he mumbled as he loosened his grip around her ever so slightly – one hand gently resting on the back of her neck.

For what felt like hours she simply stayed there on top of him, her breathing irregular and hurried as her mind raced. It didn't come to much of a surprise that it was actually rather comfortable to lie here like this.

Norway's heartbeat could be felt and heard through his thin white shirt as her head rested comfortably against his chest.

As her breathing slowly calmed down she focused on the heartbeat thumping bellow her ear as the warmth from his body slowly seeped into her own – lulling her into a much yearned for sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sight that met the Finnish nation was one that made his blood run cold. His Sweden was sleeping with Norway! All right, perhaps not quite sleeping as much as it was napping on the same sofa...but still!

The Nordic male was fuming – the bastard had no right to steal away his wife like that! He didn't care if the two were neighbours and had known each other for as long as they could remember. Sweden was his!

Even if she still intimidated him with a simple stare; Finland couldn't bare the thought of Norway stealing his beloved away from him.

"Woha, that's gotta be one comfy couch."

Finland whirled around to find a very happy looking Denmark behind him.

"Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?" Finland frowned as he pointed to the two sleeping blondes on the sofa.

"Yeah..they look so peaceful," Denmark grinned and slapped Finland hard across his back, causing the shorter male to stumble forward a bit. "Not often you see those two so calm and peaceful." he added with a chuckle.

"She's my wife!" the Finnish nation growled angrily

"Then you better start acting like her husband." Denmark retorted with a grin before disappearing down the hallway. Leaving a very confused and still rather angry Finland to continue observing the serene scene.


End file.
